Mi vida contigo
by BurumaSan92
Summary: Serie de oneshots y drabbles sobre esta pareja, a lo largo de los años.
1. Chatarra

_Chatarra_

Lo vio volar por la ventana, alejándose a toda velocidad hasta que solo fue un diminuto punto en el inmenso océano que era el cielo. Suspiró, algo triste de saber que pasarían veinticuatro horas, minimo, hasta volverlo a ver.

Por el trabajo de policía de él, había algunos días en la semana en que debía cumplir una guardia de un día completo, quedando ella sola en la habitación de Krillin.

 _Sola._

Sintió algo en su interior, como un enorme vacío; era vaciada de toda felicidad que podía poseer, y la angustia se apoderaba de su ser.

-... Adios- dijo en voz baja, respondiendole a la nada, y moviendo su mano.

Se sentía bastante estúpida últimamente; _ella_ era un androide, un ser capaz de destruir el planeta si se lo proponía. Con sólo levantar su mano podía acabar con la vida de quien se pusiese frente suyo; con sus ojos de hielo atemorizaba a cualquiera ser viviente que se posara frente a ella.

Pero Krillin... con él, todo era diferente. Los restos de su agrietada vida solo podian ser unidos cuando estaba junto a él.

Las últimas semanas, una cálida y agradable sensación se formaba en su abdomen cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntos, aunque obviamente no lo demostraba. A veces se encontraba sonriendo como tonta, ¡Ah! ¿Qué pensaría su gemelo si la veía en tan patético estado?

Se apoyo en el borde de la ventana, y mirando hacia la nada se preguntó por qué se estaba interesando tanto en ese tipejo, y la respuesta inmediata en su mente fue "me hace bien".

Miro a su alrededor, la habitación vacía y en silencio absoluto. Suspiró, y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a esperar en esa posición, sería fácil hacerlo, era una androide. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos, su animo caía por el suelo más y más... doblaría la pila de ropa de Krillin. Si, eso haría.

Solo un minuto le tomo doblar todas las prendas y acomodarlas en el armario.

Volvió a suspirar, aburrida y triste.

- _No puedes negar que te gusta, amiga... -_ sonaba en la tele.

Se volteó rápidamente al escuchar la afirmación que salía del televisor, y no pudo evitar tomarla de manera personal. Se acercó hasta quedar frente al aparato, con los brazos cruzados.

- _Es que es tan hermoso..._

 _\- ¡Se nota tu cara de tonta cada vez que estas con él!_

Tal vez sí sentía algo...

Ella sabia que sí le gustaba a él. No sabía por qué, no sabia cómo se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas, que siendo un androide como era, no se creía capaz de sentir o percibir. Algunas veces notaba sus ojos sobre ella, mirándola como si fuera la mujer mas valiosa del mundo; pero al ver que ella lo notaba, apartaba rápidamente su mirada, y su rostro se teñía carmesí al instante. Aunque al principio le molestaba la actitud, y le respondía con una cara de pocos amigos, las últimas veces que lo había descubierto mirándola, le había parecido gracioso, incluso hasta tierno.

- _Si me gusta, pero... no es correspondido... mi pasado...-_ decía la chica de la tele, lamentándose.

¿Pasado? ¡Pff! Entonces ella debía estar enterrada en lo más profundo del infierno. No recordaba nada de su pasado como humana, pero estaba segura de que ella y su hermano, no eran personas precisamente dignas de admirar. Y luego de ser convertida en un pedazo de chatarra, despertar en manos de un loco, siguiendo ordenes sin sentido, dispuesta a matar a quien se pusiera en su camino...

¡Pasado!

Ella no era digna de merecer a alguien como él...

Retorció entre sus manos una prenda de las que había doblado, y agachó la cabeza, mientras todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en el corto tiempo que recordaba, hacían eco en su mente. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo rabia; rabia hacia ella, hacia Gero, hacia Cell, hacia todo el mundo...

¿Qué podía darle ella a él?

Solo el tiempo se lo haría saber.

* * *

Hola! gracias por leer. Este One Shot me surgio recordando cómo me sentia yo cuando me enamoré de mi esposo XD A veces nos sentimos menos de lo que somos, pero una persona especial nos hará sentir lo mas preciado del mundo si nos ama realmente... ya sea pareja, amigos, familia.

Amo a Krillin y a 18, y se que a **Silvin** y **Arikina** tambien, asi que va para ustedes :3

Saludos!


	2. Pegados

_Pegados_

Todos los humanos iban pegados como bichos; horribles y pegajosos bichos.

No entendía tal manía, ella no dependía del contacto físico como sí lo hacían las demás personas, que ya sea sosteniendo sus manos mutuamente, estrujando sus cuerpos, o uniendo sus bocas, iban así por la vida.

Ese dia, Dieciocho habia ido a buscar a Krillin al trabajo, y mientras esperaba en la vereda, una pareja se situó justo frente a ella, obstruyendo su vision. Fruncio el seño y los observo de brazos cruzados, mientras el jovencito abrazaba y besaba a su chica y ambos reian como idiotas.

Hacia poco tiempo, la androide había comenzado a tener contacto nuevamente con Krillin, y considerando que éste aun seguia con vida, era obvio que nunca se había atrevido a tocarle ni un pelo a la androide.

-...Ni lo hará- dijo la joven, pensando en voz alta.

* * *

-Explicame una cosa...-comenzó la androide dirigiendose a Krillin, mientras ambos estaban en el comedor; ese dia Kame House los albergaba solo a ellos dos.

El joven tragó saliva nervioso, esperando la pregunta de Dieciocho; en general sus preguntas eran incomodas o las respuestas eran complejas.

\- D-dime Numero Dieciocho...

-Mmm... dime porque...-dijo la chica mientras jugaba distraidamente con un vaso-¿Porque la gente siempre esta... "pegada"?

-¿Pegada...?-murmuró él, sin terminar de comprender.

-Ya sabes... pegados de la mano, y esas cosas por el estilo.

Krillin la observo unos instantes, sostendiendo su mirada, sin saber bien qué responder. Hasta las cosas mas simples, ella las sentía mas complicadas.

-Bueno, pues... - respondió él finalmente, y tosió de forma nerviosa- cuando dos personas se quieren, son amigos, o tienen alguna relacion... supongo que se abrazan, o se besan... es agradable...- terminó, bajando el volumen de su voz al finalizar.

-Ya...

La androide miró un punto fijo en la pared, en silencio, mientras procesaba la información que acababa de recibir. Algo totalmente inesperado para ella sucedió, e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

De pronto, se vio envuelta en calidez. Krillin se habia estirado de su lugar, y ahora la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos, dejandola totalmente atonita.

-¿Pero qué...?-susurro ante el accionar del pequeño guerrero.

Se sentía terriblemente bien, y aunque no estaba segura de como responder ante esto, luego de unos segundos, Dieciocho apoyó su mentón en el hombro de él, e instintivamente, cerró los ojos. Y para completar y dejar a Krillin al borde del colapso, levanto sus brazos lentamente, y lo rodeó. Maldición, podía estar así todo el día.

Aunque la temperatura no le afectara, podía sentir el calor que le proporcionaba ese contacto, y le agradaba mucho, incluso se estremeció al sentir la mano de él, que con la palma abierta, subía y bajaba por su espalda.

-Me gusta... no dejes de hacer eso- dijo la joven en voz baja, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de él.

Esa simple accion le daba paz, esa que creyó que jamás tendría.

El sonido del mar en el exterior de la casa, y la lenta respiración de su amigo, la atraparon por completo. Sería la primera de muchas veces que terminaría en sus brazos, _pegada_ a él.

* * *

Gracias por leer! No son super tiernos? Amo a Krillin y a 18... nada mas lindo que un buen abrazo de un ser querido!

Les mando muchos abrazos 3

Saludos! ~


	3. Verano

_Verano_

Su cabello rozaba sus hombros descubiertos, y se movia sensualmente con cada paso que daba. Iba despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon corto, llamando la atención de mas de un hombre que pasaba por su lado. Frunció el ceño al notar la evidente mirada de un tipo sobre sus pechos, y tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de hacer explotar su craneo como si fuera una sandía. Se imagino disparando a la fruta, desparramando su cascara por doquier, su pulpa y las semilllas por el suelo, un ojo rodando, y...

-Numero Dieciocho...- la llamo Krillin, captando su atención, tomándola suavemente de la muñeca.

La mujer se estaba acercando con paso firme al asqueroso sujeto, con los puños cerrados, dispuesta a hacerlo pedazos como a la sandía que estaba aun en su mente. Pero el suave agarre la hizo cambiar de dirección.

-¡Me estaba mirando los... ya sabes!-se quejó la chica, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el pequeño guerrero.

Lo siguio a regañadientes por los pasillos del centro comercial en el que se encontraban.

-Se que te molesta, pero... no puedes ir golpeando gente por la vida, no esta bien.

La joven solo gruñó a modo de respuesta, y continuó caminado, con una expresion de enojo evidente en el rostro. Ya no queria mirar nada de ese estupido lugar, quería irse.

Su reacción era entendible, aunque... Krillin no podia culpar a los hombres que desviaban su mirada al pasar junto a la joven. El verano había traido con el, pantalones cortos y remeras sin mangas, que dejaban al descubierto la delgada figura de la chica, y su palida piel, cosas que le estaban resultando muy dificiles de resistir.

¡Mierda! ¡Estaba tan enamorado de ella...! Tan enamorado que soportaría toda su vida manteniendo una simple relación de amigos, solo para que no vuelva a alejarse de su lado.

Sus preguntas, su forma de hablar, la manera en la que sonreía ante cosas graciosas, el seño fruncido ante lo molesto, el leve sonrojo que a veces teñía sus mejillas, todo el conjunto de cualidades que la formaban, la hacia la persona mas especial del mundo para él.

-¿Krillin?- ahora era ella quien llamaba su atención.

El joven se sobresaltó al notar que hacía ya un rato largo, estaba parado y con la mirada perdida, frente a una casa de articulos de golf.

-¿Estas bien?¿Te hizo mal el calor?- volvió a insistir ella.

¿Bien? Nunca había estado mejor; estaba junto a ella.

Volteó su cabeza y le sonrió de forma amistosa.

-¡Si!-se apresuró a responder- Estaba viendo cosas de... eh... ¿Golf?

La androide rió ante la respuesta, y lo tomo de los hombros de forma algo brusca para seguir caminando. Su mal humor ya se estaba dicipando, y estaba dispuesta a seguir de paseo junto a él, la unica persona que la hacía sentir especial.

* * *

Hola! muchas gracias por leer ; ) espero que vayas disfrutando estos breves momentos entre Krillin y 18, mi idea era que fueran pequeños anexos de mi priemer fic entre estos tortolos.

Queria comentar que la idea de la sandia destrozada la tome prestada de **Syad** , de su fic **'Diecisiete'** , lo recomiendo! ¿A quien no le gustaria partir la sandia de más de una persona indeseable? xD

Al shopping al que voy siempre tiene una mega tienda de golf, nunca hay nadie, detesto ese negocio XD

Para el próximo ya tendrán algo más de acción!

Un beso !

~Lucy


	4. Marron

_Marron_

-Mierda... Krillin, no se que hacer- soltó finalmente Dieciocho.

Su niña no paraba de llorar; había sido una noche difícil, la pequeña lloraba sin descanso, al punto de hacer humedecer los ojos de la androide, cargados de angustia y preocupación. Hacía apenas pocos días Marron estaba con ellos, y todo había trascurrido en paz hasta la noche anterior.

La bebé paso de ser mecida en brazos de su madre, a los de su padre, sin lograr buenos resultados. Tampoco podía alimentarse, ¿Era ese el problema?

Dieciocho trago fuerte, muy nerviosa, al ver a su niña hacer esfuerzos por tomar su comida y no poder. Luego de unas horas lo descubrieron: la pequeña estaba hambrienta.

-¡Hasta esto me quito, ese hijo de...!- dijo al borde del llanto, entregando de la forma mas delicada la niña a Krillin, y caminó nerviosa por la habitación.

-Tranquila ... -trató de calmar él mientras hamacaba a su hija- Podemos comprar un alimento para bebés...

Pero a ella no le interesaba, no quería saber nada, no quería ese tipo de solución, una que la regresaba fuertemente tal vez, a su vida como androide. Solo quería ser una madre completa para su hija, y no poder serlo la frustraba demasiado.

Resignada, solo asintió y tomó de nuevo a la niña con ella como respuesta a la propuesta de él, que enseguida tomó sus cosas para salir volando a toda velocidad y conseguir lo que la bebé necesitaba.

Dieciocho y Marron quedaron solas, en la habitación que solo era quebrada por el llanto de la pequeña. No despegaba la mirada del rostro de ella, que estaba rojo de tanto llorar, y sus cejas enmarcaban dos pequeños ojitos rasgados por la angustia.

-No llores mas, por favor... - dijo con un hilo de voz. Si seguía hablando, sabía que se quebraría. La temible androide que fue, ahora sucumbía ante una diminuta bebé.

Nada en ese momento quería más que satisfacer la necesidad de la pequeña de cualquier manera. Por primera vez, sintió que daría su vida por lograr que su hija se sintiera feliz. Sin dudar daría lo que fuera.

Revolvió en un bolso, buscando un pequeño biberón, que aun estaba en su empaque sin usar. La desenvolvió con una mano, nerviosa, mientras con la otra sostenía a Marron que ahora se movía enérgicamente, reclamando alimento de forma desesperada. Su cabecita estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de su madre, y por instinto se torcía hacia el. Dieciocho no podía estar sufriendo más, nunca creyó que podría pasarla así de mal alguna vez.

Las torturas de Gero, las modificaciones que había hecho en ella eran a penas escasos recuerdos, pero eran los suficientes para asegurarle de que eso no era nada comparado con ver a su hija llorar de hambre.

-Vamos Krillin... no tardes...

Como si Kamisama la hubiera oído, de un segundo a otro vio a su esposo entrar rápidamente a la habitación, cargado con bolsas que tenían estampadas dibujos infantiles. Krillin sacó triunfal el contenido de una de ellas: una lata de leche maternizada para su bebé. Dieciocho leyó rápidamente la etiqueta, al parecer el producto prometía; parecía cumplir con los requerimientos de un recién nacido que no podía ser alimentado de manera natural por su madre. Pero en ese momento, cualquier cosa hubiera bastado para saciar el apetito de la niña .

Preparó el alimento tal como había leído, y lo cargó rápidamente en la botella cuando tuvo la temperatura adecuada.

Tomó a la niña en brazos nuevamente, y le acercó el biberón; el cambio fue completo cuando Marron hizo contacto con aquello tan ansiado; abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y los clavó en los de su madre, agradecida de recibir al fin su alimento. El rojo que teñía su rostro se había esfumado, y al fin había silencio en la habitación; solo se escuchaba la rápida respiración de la bebé mientras succionaba el biberón.

Dieciocho y Krillin suspiraron aliviados, al ver que la pequeña había quedado satisfecha, y cerraba sus ojitos para dormir en brazos de su mamá; había caído rendida ante el agotamiento.

-Al fin se durmió...- susurró él, acariciando la manito de su hija.

-No podría verla así de nuevo, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo ella frotando su rostro. En cualquier momento explotaría.

-Claro que no...

Krillin la abrazó, sabía que necesitaba eso. Nadie en el mundo entero excepto él, hubiera apostado a que ella se convirtiera en ese tipo de persona, en una madre para la que su niña lo era todo. Ella jamás había derramado una lagrima en su vida, y desde el día en el que se entró que su hija venía en camino, había llorado muchas veces; por miedo, por no saber nada sobre niños, por creer que no podía dar vida a alguien de esa manera, por no creerse capaz de criar a alguien. Pero ella llegó, y dio vuelta el mundo de ambos.

Marron, su niña. Su pequeña hija que a penas cubría la superficie de la palma de sus manos, manos que sin saberlo siempre tuvo vacías pero que esa pequeña llenaba por completo. Ese pequeño ser la hacía sentir la mas débil del mundo, la hacía flaquear y dudar de todo, ser la mujer que jamás creyó que sería.

* * *

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer!

Debo admitir que lloré bastante al escribir esto, el tema de los niños me toca de manera especial. Cuando te enteras que están en camino, el mundo cambia literalmente; creo que es la mayor felicidad de todas, y ansío que llegue ese día en lo personal. Estas tan sensible que hasta afecta a Numero 18 XD Siempre me llamo la atención la relacion de madre e hija que tienen, sobre todo del DBS, ella es tan dulce! Cuando la vimos salir del laboratorio de Gero, ¿Quién hubiese creído que se transformaría en alguien así? Y su amor en tan grande que odia ver llorar a su hija, por algo que ella no puede darle.

Espero que haya llegado un poquito al corazón!

Un beso!

Lucy~


	5. Mamá

_Mamá_

Mudarse a una nueva casa, no era algo que se podía hacer todos los días. Las pilas de cajas y muebles sin armar la superaban, y aunque podía acomodar las cosas rápidamente sin cansarse, era tiempo que perdía para pasar junto a Marron. No podía ni quería despegarse de la pequeña bebé.

-Ya vuelvo, Marron- le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente, y caminando hacia unas cajas.

Abrió el contenido de una: ropa. Ropa y mas ropa. Platos, vasos, elementos de cocina, ropa de la niña, juguetes.

-Mmmbuuu...

Escuchaba balbucear a Marron detrás de ella, mientras agitaba un peluche enérgicamente. Sonrió ante los tiernos sonidos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó volteandose de golpe, logrando que la niña le esbozara una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus escasos dientes.

¡Era tan hermosa! Y crecía tan rápido... hacía apenas nueve meses atrás, la recibía por primera vez en sus brazos, llena de miedos y de dudas tan absurdas, que ahora solo podía sentirse tonta ante estas.

-Baa... ma...

-Estas habladora hoy, pequeña- le respondió a su balbuceo, mientras sacaba el contenido de la caja para organizarlo.

-Ma...

Dieciocho dejó de nuevo lo que estaba haciendo para quedar observando con la boca abierta a la niña, que hacia unos movimientos con sus manos para llamar su atención.

¿Acaso...?

-¿Qué quieres, Marron?

-Ma... ma...

\- Vamos, dilo...- la incitó ella, agachandose hasta quedar a la altura del carrito en el que estaba la pequeña.

-Ma... mamá...

Dieciocho tapo su boca con las manos. La primera palabra de su hija era ella. Tal vez sonaba raro por ser la primera vez que lo decía, pero aún asi no pudo evitar sentir un enorme orgullo. Y entonces, sus ojos se humedecieron, frente a la unica personita capaz de lograr ese efecto en ella.

-¡Mamá!- repetía segura la pequeña, al ver lo había hecho bien la primera vez.

Dieciocho la sacó del carrito y la tuvo en sus brazos. La niña rodeó su cuello, mientras seguía parloteando contenta.

No podía pedir nada más.

* * *

Hola ! Gracias por leer, como siempre. Iba a publicar otro cap hoy, pero vi en Face un posteo de una mamá, donde ponía el antes y el después de su niña que nació muy chiquita, y me surgió este OS en la mente!

Amo la relación que tienen Marron y 18, sobre todo en DBS, son tan dulces !

Un beso!

Lucy~


	6. Tu decisión

_Tu decisión_

La noche ya estaba entrada cuando abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, estaba harta de vagar por lugares tan desiertos; habían pasado solo unos dias desde que todo había terminado, y ahora lo unico que se preguntaba porque demonios aquel hombrecito la había rescatado de aquel infierno en el que estaba sumida.

Lo mejor a su parecer, era que la hubiera detenido y destruido con alquel control que él mismo arruinó ¡Maldito enano! ¿Acaso era conciente de las cosas que se habrían ahorrado si la detenían? Claramente no.

Y ahora, por su culpa, su vida era algo totalmente amorfo, sin un proposito, ¡Ni siquiera podía quitarse la vida ella misma, y terminar con su absurda existencia!

Recostada en una roca, miro el cielo plagado de estrellas. Todo ese siencio, la soledad, y la incertidumbre sobre su futuro proximo, la fastidiaban demasiado. No sabía qué sería de ella; la angustia se apoderó de su pecho, oprimiéndolo. Tanto vacío le presionaba el cuerpo y la mente de una manera insoportable.

Su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba acabada.

...

-¿Y esta cosa se come?- preguntó la androide mirando con deconfianza el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Krillin rió.

-¡Claro!

-No necesito comer, no se que pasará si...-observó que los niños del negocio comían tal comida con total naturalidad, de modo que no era mortal ni peligroso.

No le veía sentido a comer algo congelado; era como tomar agua hirviendo, ¿Qué tenía de genial?

-Mmm... bueno.

Krillin le extendió una cuchara plastica para que probara aquello tan curioso para ella. La tomó y la sumergió en aquel postre helado. Obtuvo una buena porción.

-Si no lo comes rápido se derretirá.

-Bien, pero si muero por hacer esto... será tu culpa- lo amenazó apuntándolo con la cuchara cargada.

Suspiró y lo llevó rápido a su boca. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Era la cosa mas genial del universo.

-Mierda, es genial- exclamó, sin salir del asombro.

Comió otro bocado, y otro mas hasta terminar el vaso.

Cosas como ese helado, el cine y muchas otras nuevas para ella, eran lo formaban día a día su vida. Gracias al hombre que tenía al lado, solo gracias a él, estaba viva y disfrutando a diario de cosas totalmente extrañas y nuevas para ella. Solo por él, porque había decidido destruir aquel control que hubiera terminado con su miserable existencia para siempre. Por su alocada decisión, su vida estaba tomando forma, color, y un curso que ni siquiera ella como Lázuli hubiera imagiado.

Ahora tenia paz; sonrió mientras miraba su tercer vaso de helado, y luego levantó su vista para chocarse con la de Krillin, quien la observaba hace ya un rato.

-Gracias Krillin- fue lo unico que pudo decirle.

Y era poco.

-¡N-no es nada! Tenías que probar el helado...

Ella solo le sonrió, y sin pensarlo, de manera automática, colocó su mano sobre la de él.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer.

Siempre imaginé a 18 culpando a Krillin al comienzo, echandole la culpa de que ella estuviera con vida o algo asi XD quiero hacer un os sobre eso, el reencuentro de los dos luego del torneo de Cell. Supongo que lo hare!

Un beso !

Lucy ~


End file.
